MANTAN
by Iztha
Summary: Mantan. Sebuah kosa kata yang mengundang berbagai kenangan dan perasaan. Salah satu spesies yang merupakan penyebab terlukanya hati, pelaku yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab akan perasaan gundah gulana yang dirasakan. Satu dari sekian banyak orang yang ingin sekali dilupakan dan dibuang sejauh-jauhnya dari otak maupun hati. dedivateed for #HAPPYFLUFFY and #PARTYPUP. RnR please


Mantan. Sebuah kosa kata yang mengundang berbagai kenangan dan perasaan. Salah satu spesies yang merupakan penyebab terlukanya hati, pelaku yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab akan perasaan gundah gulana yang dirasakan. Satu dari sekian banyak orang yang ingin sekali dilupakan dan dibuang sejauh-jauhnya dari otak maupun hati.

Tepi apa benar seperti itu? Apakah hati ini rela untuk kembali berbohong, berkata bahwa dirinya sudah tak membutuhkan orang itu di kehidupannya?

.

.

MANTAN

NARUTO is Masashi Kishimoto's, but this fanfict is mine.

Dedicated for #HAPPYFLUFFY and #PARTYPUP

.

.

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi putihnya, disusul dengan derap langkah menjauh dari tempatnya. Peduli apa dia pada sang pelaku penamparan, bila boleh berpendapat, dia malah lebih memilih agar wanita yang menamparnya barusan pergi sejauh mungkin dari kehidupannya.

Berjalan gontai, di dudukinya bangku taman yang sedang sepi tersebut. Bersyukur dalam hati bahwa kejadian tadi tak ada yang melihat, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti. Dengan jemari ia menyisir surai hitamnya yang melawan gravitasi.

Ah, hari yang cerah untuk mengahabiskan waktu bersama orang terkasih. Ya, itu pun bila dirinya masih memiliki orang tersebut. Wanita tadi? Kalian bercanda, bahkan ia tidak sudi bila berhubungan dengan wanita tadi bila tidak dipaksa.

Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki tampan berusia 19 tahun, tegah dilanda galau berkepanjangan semenjak putus dengan mantannya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Halo Mantan,"

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tepat ke sepasang iris _shappire_ milik lelaki pirang yang berdiri di depannya. Mantan kekasihnya, Namikaze Naruto. Panjang umur sekali lelaki ini.

"Hn, _Dobe_."

Lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu mendengus pelan sebelum duduk di samping Sasuke tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu "Ya, _Teme_ , kabarku baik—setidaknya lebih baik dari keadaanmu yang sekarang. Yang tadi itu sudah keberapa kalinya kalian bertengkar bulan ini?" ucapnya sinis

"Berisik seperti biasanya."

"Kau juga. Tetap suram seperti biasanya ya, tidak banyak berubah."

"Setidaknya tidak sesuram kau saat hubungan kita berakhir."

Lelaki yang biasanya berisik itu terdiam, tak bisa membalas. Kenyataannya. keduanya sama-sama tahu bila sebenarnya saat mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah bukan hanya Naruto saja yang mengalami depresi, tapi Sasuke juga.

"Hei, _Teme_ ," Naruto memandang langit musim semi di atas sana, bergitu damai dan menenangkan "Menurutmu apa yang akan wanitamu itu lakukan kali ini? Mengadukan kejadian hari ini pada Fugaku- _jiisan_?" lanjutnya, mencoba mengganti topik agar dirinya tak terpojok

Sasuke ikut menatap langit—lagit di iris Naruto lebih tepatnya. "Jangan mengatakan seolah-oleh dia wanitaku. Aku tak sudi, _Dobe_."

"Entah, aku tidak peduli." Ah, berapa kalipun dilihat iris lelaki di depannya tetaplah selalu berhasil membuatnya terlena, seakan memerintahnya untuk menyelam kemanik biru itu " _Otousan_ tidak akan peduli dengan wanita itu. Dia lebih memilihmu menjadi menantunya."

Naruto menoleh, memasang senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Ah, benar juga. Tapi jujur saja aku lebih mengkhawatirkan bila wanita itu mengadukannya pada Madara- _jiisan_. Kau tahu—" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, tetap memasang senyum yang membuat Sasuke gemas ingin mendekapnya erat "Kakekmu itu tidak setuju dengan hubungan kita kan.."

Tidak ada yang bersuara. Hanya hembusan angin yang bermain nakal dengan helai rambut milik keduanya. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tahu bahwa pembicaraan ini mengarah pada topik yang keduanya ingin hindari. Topik tentang Kakek Sasuke yang tidak menyetujui hubungan keduanya karena Naruto adalah cucu Hashirama, pria yang pernah menolak cinta sang kakek hanya karena sang pria adalah seorang yang lurus.

Manusia itu kejam. Terkadang mereka melampiaskan rasa dendamnya kepada orang lain yang tak bersalah. Contohnya saja Sasuke dan Naruto. Selama ini hubungan keduanya tidak ada masalah, bahkan kedua orang tua mereka merestuinya. Namun hari itu datang, hari dimana Uchiha Madara kembali dari Amerika dengan membawa seorang wanita yang katanya adalah tunangan sah Uchiha Sasuke. Mulanya Sasuke menolak keras, bahkan berniat untuk melepas nama 'Uchiha' dan lebih memilih kawin lari dengan lelaki pirang tersayangnya.

"Ha—ah, seharusnya kau tidak menolak ajakanku saat itu, Dobe. Aku terlukai."

"Aku akan lebih merasa terluka dan bersalah bila menerima ajakan kawin larimu itu, Sasuke. Aku bahkan tak tahu kau lebih memilih membuang keluarga yang selama ini merawatmu ketimbang meninggalkanmu."

"Apa kau tak senang merasa kunomer satukan, dasar aneh?"

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang selalu ingin dinomer satukan seperti penggemar-penggemarmu di luar sana. Kukira kau akan mengajakku untuk menghadapinya bersama-sama, seperti saat kita meminta restu dari orang tua kita, tapi kenyataannya kau malah mengajakku lari dari kenyataan." Helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir yang dulu sering bercumbu dengan Sasuke

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sifat kakekku, Naruto." Sasuke ikut menghela nafas, benar-benar frustasi dengan keadaan yang dihadapinya

"Aku tahu. Kakekmu itu tipe orang yang selalu mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya, dengan menghalalkan berbagai cara. Sama seperti dirimu dulu." Senyum mengembang "Apa kau tak pernah berpikir untuk mengerjai kakekmu?"

Sasuke merengut bingung "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah _Teme_ , di dunia ini tidak semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginan. Bila kakekmu ingin kita berpisah dan membuat peraturan agar kita tidak berhubungan, kita langgar saja. Kau ingat, peraturan ada untuk dilanggar." Naruto tersenyum jahil sebelum berdiri dari duduknya "Setidaknya itu saranku untukmu,"

Sasuke memandang Naruto, menyelami kedua manik untuk mencari arti dari segala perbincangan ini. Ah, apakah ini sebuah kode untuk dirinya agar kembali menjalin hubungan dengan mantan pirangnya satu ini?

"Baiklah, _Teme_ , kurasa aku harus pergi. Kyuu- _nii_ sudah menjemputku." Naruto menunjuk seorang pria bersurai merah yang tengah bersandar di bawah lampu taman sambil melipat kedua tangannya "Senang berbincang denganmu, Sasuke."

Dan Naruto pun pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap punggungnya lekat. Sasuke sendiri tak ada niatan untuk menahan kepergian Naruto, dirinya masih disibukkan dengan berpikir tentang perbincangan bersama mantannya yang berisik itu.

.

.

Naruto memasang sabuk pengamannya, bersiul-siul pelan untuk menyuarakan perasaannya yang sedang senang itu.

"Senang sekali dirimu, tidak ingat apa semalam kau masih merasa gundah gulana di dalam kamar." Sindir Kyuubi yang mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya "Ya, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada kau menangis."

Naruto memutar kedua maniknya bosan "Aku hanya ingin melakukan yang aku inginkan. Ini lebih baik daripada aku meratapi nasibku selama beberapa bulan terakhir kan,"

"Kau benar," Kyuubi tidak menoleh, memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan. Di rem pelan mobilnya saat lampu merah menyala "Lalu setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mendobrak kediaman si tua bangka Uchiha Madara? Aku bersedia membantu, kurasa si keriput itu juga akan membantu."

Naruto tertawa terbahak, memegangi perutnya yang mulai merasa kram "Kau gila, Kyuu- _nii_. Aku masih sayang nyawa untuk mendobrak kediaman kakeknya si _Teme_." Jari telunjuknya mengusap ujung mata, menyeka air mata yang keluar karena tertawa seperti kesetanan "Untuk sekarang mungkin aku akan menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke."

Kyuubi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam sambil berpendapat dalam hati bahwa adiknya lebih dewasa dari yang ia duga. Siapa sangka Naruto yang terkenal akan berisik dan sikap kekanakannya itu bisa bersikap dewasa dengan membiarkan Sasuke untuk memilih keluarganya ketimbang dirinya.

"Naruto," Kyuubi menjalankan kembali mobilnya "Kenapa kau baru memutuskan untuk menemui si brengsek Uchiha itu sekarang, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja?"

Naruto memandang keluar kaca, melihat jalanan Tokyo yang padat akan penduduk Ibu Kota negri sakura tersebut "Aku—ah, maksudku kami butuh waktu, Kyuu- _nii_. Aku butuh waktu untuk mengintrospeksi diri sendiri dan menata ulang perasaanku. Aku tidak mau gegabah dalam persoalan kali ini."

"Hmm, kau serius sekali. Kadang aku heran, kenapa bukan Sasuke yang menjadi _submissive_ dalam hubungan kalian." Kyuubi menyeringai menggoda

Lelaki pirang yang sedang menempuh perkuliahan di jurusan Sastra Bahasa Inggris itu membalasnya dengan sebuah seringai pula "Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, Kyuu- _nii_? Ya, kuakui itu bukan ide yang buruk."

Kyuubi terkekeh geli, adiknya ini memang memiliki selera humor yang tinggi "Karena terkadang kau lebih dewasa daripada mantanmu itu, Naru. Jadi jangan salahkan aku bila memiliki pemikiran seperti barusan."

Naruto hanya menahan tawanya dan memilih untuk menyalakan ponsel pintarnya. Alisnya terangkat kala melihat beberapa pesan masuk disana. Beberapa dari temannya yang menanyakan tentang tugas akhir semester mereka, lalu dari ibunya tersayang yang mengatakan untuk membeli bahan makanan terlebih dahulu dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, dan ada beberapa pesan dari Uchiha bersaudara.

Ia membuka pesan dari kontak bernama 'Itachi- _nii_ ', nama kakak Sasuke dan orang yang menyimpan rasa pada Namikaze Kyuubi. "Kyuu- _nii_ ,"

"Hm?"

"Itachi- _nii_ mengirim pesan padaku. Katanya makalah yang kau kumpulkan padanya salah semua, ia menyuruhmu ke apartemennya malam ini untuk memperbaikinya mulai dari awal." Naruto menoleh pada kakaknya "Ah, dan dia bilang kau tidak boleh menolak atau dia akan memberimu nilai E."

Kyuubi memukul stir mobilnya kesal "Dasar dosen keriput bangsat! Seenaknya saja dia menggunakan wewenangnya! Brengsek, kuhajar dia nanti malam!"

Naruto tersenyum. Ya, sebenarnya Itachi maupun Kyuubi sudah lama menjalin hubungan, bahkan sebelum Sasuke maupun Naruto berkenalan. Bila dulu Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungannya secara terbuka, lain halnya dengan kakak-kakak mereka yang lebih memilih untuk menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam. Bahkan sampai sekarang orang tua mereka tidak tahu.

"Apa tidak terbalik? Mungkin nanti malam kau yang akan dihajarnya," anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina terkekeh melihat kakaknya yang meliriknya garang.

Untung saat ini pria beriris merah itu sedang menyetir, bila tidak, mungkin Naruto sudah dihajarnya habis-habisan karena menggoda kakaknya. Jemarinya kembali membuka pesan lainnya, pesan dari si bungsu Uchiha.

Sebuah senyum manis terlukis di wajah rupawannya tak lama setelah membuka pesan dari sang mantan "Kyuu- _nii_ ,"

Kyuubi melirik adiknya sekilas, masih mendumel tak jelas perkara sang dosen bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan mendapat adik ipar."

Dan berterima kasih lah pada Namikaze Naruto yang berkata dengan entengnya, menyebabkan Kyuubi harus menegerem mendadak dan hampir menabrak mobil polisi di depannya. Sialan, adiknya ini selalu bisa membuatnya kaget.

Mantan mungkin adalah satu dari sekian banyaknya manusia yang ingin dihindari dan ingin dilupakan. Tapi mantan juga merupakan seseorang yang pernah mewarnai kehidupan kita, memberikan kita berbagai pengalaman dan perasaan. Bukanlah hal mustahil bila suatu saat kita bertemu deengannya dan kembali mengikat tali benang merah yang sempat terpotong.

.

.

 _From : Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Subject : Halo Mantan_

 _Kuterima kodemu. Kita hadapi bersama semuanya, memulai kembali kisah yang sempat kita hentikan. Kau tidak keberatan kan untuk kembali menjalin kisah dengan orang suram sepertiku, Dobe?_

 _P.S : Kau ingin kulamar dimana?_

.

.

 **END**

 **CIPIKACIPIKI AUTHOR :**

 **/Authorkeingetmantan /abaikan /buang /lupakan**

 **AAAAA! Akhirnya kembali lagi ke kapal ini. Seneng banget kapal KIZUNA gak jadi karam, bener-bener bersyukur. Semoga kedepannya kapal KIZUNA menjadi kapal yang lebih besar dan megah dari sebelum-sebelumnya.**

 **Pingin ngucapin terima kasih buat orang-orang yang tetep nemenin saya di kapal ini meskipun kapalnya nyaris karam. Terutama buat si Loshi yang tetep mau sengklek-sengklek an bareng sama aku dan gak jadi move on dari ini** _ **pair**_ **, LOVE YOU SO MUCH BEBH! :*****

 **Oke segini dulu aja, terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff pendek ini :D**

 **ALL HAIL SASUNARU LONG LIVE NARUSASU!**


End file.
